User blog:Chaosfreeze990/Character Sheet
Name:Jathin Law Alias: Death Knight, Necromantic Paladin, Cursed Defector Occupation: Templar(Formerly), Adventurer Likes: His old comrades, Sour foods, Power Dislikes: Having to put down his old comrades, Excuses, Idiotic Advice, Spicy foods Quotes: "Demons are a force to be reckoned with...I, AM A FORCE, TO BE RECKONED WITH!!!" "Mortals are so fun to play with, their heads pop with just a little force." Archetypes: Black Knight, Demonic Possession,Symbiotic Possession,The Paladin,Necromancer Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Origin Story An Ex-Paladin turned to the side of necromancy. Jathin was curious as to why they even hunted these "unholy" practitioners and why these powers were viewed as "undivine". Jathin was at the rank of Knight Captain(for your sake(and my laziness) that's the 3rd Highest Rank among the Templars) before his defectment. Jathin sought to gain power to crush all that stood before him, holy or not. When he realized the potential that necromancy and the dark arts had, he was thrilled to find out what he could do. He was able to enter through the Demonic Realm and was able to take on a High Demon. After defeating the mighty foe, using his knowledge of necromancy, he infused their essences together. But his thirst wasn't quenched yet, he went to find another powerful demon, and seal it into his sword, gving him more of the power he had wanted. Jathin then became a force to be reckoned with(as stated in his quote) and was able to break the wills his old comrades, and turned them against another. Personal Data Personality: Calm and Composed, as all Paladins are, he remains calm even when his foe seemingly has the upper hand. He only gets angry when people are not only being complete fools, but when they are delibrately trying to piss him off. When his "other side" comes out, he still retains his poise, but his voice changes along with his actions. He does care for his old friends, but if he has too, he will strike them down, or even force them to murder one another, to save from him having to do it himself. Inner Demon: During his time in the Realm of Demons, he obtained another being inside him, who goes by the name Galthz, he is a violent and volatile demon who loves watching mortals bleed and writhe in agony, saying their screams fill him with "the emotion a human would feel after getting a puppy." Fighting Style: His main focus of fighting revolves around hunting unholy beings, and so, he is highly adept in being able to handle unatural beings such as vampires, werewolves, or even demons. His swordsmenship is similar to fencing, wielding his sword either one-handed or two-handed. Well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, his heavy gauntlets make his punches hit all the more harder. He is also adept at using magic in conjuction of swinging his blade, making him a fierce spellsword. With his Demonic powers, he is able to hunt down and track unholy beings easier, as well as being able to harm divinities. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Priest Training - Being a Paladin, he is trained to fight unholy, undead, and any other unatural being that prays on the mortal. *Unrestricted Movement - Due to his training, Jathin is able to move around in armor as if he wasn't wearing any at all, giving him full agility and speed. *Holy Light Manipulation - With his training, Jathin is able to call the powers of Divine Light, to smite his unholy foes *Divine's Gift - Calling upon the power of Divine's, Jathin is able to bless his weapon to deal more damage to unholy foes. *Smite - A powerful technique, Jathin calls upon his powers of a Paladin and uses them to destroy/defeat(if they are too strong) unholy entities Swordsmanship - Swordplay is one thing Jathin doesn't joke around, when he draws his blade, mercy is the last thing on his mind, taking down the foe standing in his path. Demonic Regen - Due to his "other half's" nature, he is able to call upon its power and use it to boost his regeneration rate to alarming heights Immortality - With his "other half's" nature, his adept skills in necromancy, and paladin training he is able to prevent his death. Self-Resurrection - With necromancy and his training as a paladin, he is able to revive himself once the criteria are met(death). Dark Arts - Fascinated by the powers deemed "unholy", Jathin took up into the practice and become quite a skilled user in the Dark Arts, even able to use them in conjunction with his Holy Knight powers and smite all foes, divine, demonic or mortal. *Necromancy - Delving into the urges most go into, Jathin became fascinated and talented in necromancy, even able to make undead from his own bones, at the cost of his health *Demonic Symbiosis - After going into the Demon Realm, he used his powers in the Dark Arts to seal a defeated demon within him. Angered and impressed, the demon decided that he would give Jathin his power, as he would be less bored and more free transversing among the realm of mortals. *Demonic Empowerment - When Jathin's "other side" decides to help in, he gives Jathin his power, greatly enhancing his already impressive strength. *Demonic Force Manipulation - Using his "other half's" power, he is able to take down mortals and divines alike. *Hell-Fire Manipulation - Using his "other half's" power, he is able to use its magic as well, making him extremely dangerous to fight at a range Sentient Weaponry - During his trip into the realm of demons, Jathin imprisoned a powerful demon into his blade, and forced it to aid him, giving him a second source of power to draw from, should he need it. *Demon Weapon - Due to his weapon possessing the essence of a demon, he is able to draw its power and use it to harm those of dvinity, and able to use it in conjunction of his many holy or unholy abilities. *True Form - Demon Mode - Jathin's blade is able to manifest itself into its original form, helping its "Master" fight his enemy, but this leaves Jathin without his weapon, though this barely slows him down. Fusion 3 Forms *Weapon Merge - Jathin utilizing his sword's power to the fullest, and becoming good image of his sword's true form *Inner Demon - Jathin utilizes his inner demon's power to the max, and become one, merging their wills, when Jathin is in this form, his Inner Demon seems to have more of a grip on the body than he does, although, it isn't such a bad thing given their mutual trust... *Full Demon - After merging with his sword's inner demon, Jathin can merge with his own inner demon and become a terrifying monstrosity, with the combined powers of all 3 entities, almost nothing could stop him when he goes in this form. His Willpower is strong enough to merge all theirs together, and make it into a single sentience, only downside, assuming the form takes immense power, and would kill him if not for his talents in Necromancy. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet